Saudades!
by Hyuuga3506
Summary: O que fazer quando tudo que você acreditava ser eterno, se desmorona com o tempo?... Quando percebe que você e ele se transformaram, que nada mais e como antes?... Que o amor parece estar desaparecendo? Fic SasuHina


Há tempos não te sinto mais ao meu lado, parece que tudo acabou, que estamos juntos apenas por comodidade, por medo, por que é muito mais fácil fingir que nada está acontecendo, que tudo está bem, mesmo que tenha uma voz no fundo da sua mete e do seu coração que diga diariamente que nada está bem, que algo esta errado, que a qualquer momento sua vida como você a conhece vai desmoronar. Mas o que podemos fazer? Somo humanos, e talvez a comodidade seja um dos nossos maiores pecados.

Escuto a porta do apartamento se abrir, nem levanto a cabeça que olha para o livro em minhas mãos, para direcionar meus olhos para quem entra, já sei que é você; E não me engano você vem em minha direção e deposita um beijo na minha testa, não levanto o olhar, e nem te digo um olá.

Sei também que isso é um ato mecânico para você, algo programado, que já está na sua agenda, tanto que quando resolvo olhar para você, vejo somente suas costas rumando para o quarto.

Quem olhar essa cena pode pensar que brigamos, ou pelo menos estamos chateados um com o outro por algum motivo. Então eu digo que não, que essa pessoa está errada. Isso é o que eu e você somos, ou melhor, dizendo nos tornamos. Nem sempre fomos assim, acho que a convivência e a maldita comodidade nos transformaram no que somos hoje.

Nesse momento olhando para o caminho que você seguiu me pego pensando no passado, em momentos de nossa vida juntos que me marcaram.

Lembro-me da primeira vez que te vi, em uma festa de amigos em comum, no momento em que nos cumprimentamos no momento que nossas mãos se tocaram e olhei em seus olhos, tão negros nem sabia ao que compará-los até o momento que você também olhou nos meus olhos e pude então visualizar um brilho nos seus olhos, junto com o pequeno e discreto sorriso que foi dirigido a mim, nesse momento então achei a comparação perfeita para os seus negros e profundos olhos, seus olhos eram para mim como a noite e o brilho que apareceu neles quando olharam para mim, eram como as primeiras estrelas iluminando uma escura noite.

Me recordo também que no nosso terceiro encontro quando saiamos do cinema, uma grande chuva caia, e resolvemos não sei porque motivo nos arriscar nela, você então tirou seu casaco para tentar nos proteger, com esse ato eu te olhei e sorri, você também me olhou e disse que meus olhos eram a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto, e que para você eles eram como a lua, claros e brilhantes iluminando sua noite escura. Sim, naquele momento meu coração era seu, e pela primeira vez nos beijamos debaixo de uma grande chuva em frente a um cinema.

E foi durante esse beijo doce que eu soube Uchirra Sasuke, que você era, e sempre seria o homem da minha vida.

Não sei por que estou me recordando dessas coisas, parece que isso foi em um passado tão distante, como se fora apenas um sonho, um lindo sonho. Mas nosso amor para mim sempre foi comparado a um sonho, eu Hyuuga Hinata a menina tão sem graça, e você Uchirra Sasuke o inalcançável, a quem todas queriam, mas que não queria ninguém.

Mas um dia você quis, e quem você escolhei foi a mim, e eu irrevogavelmente escolhi você.

Nesse momento não posso deixar de sorrir, devido a memória que vem a minha mente, a nossa memória mais linda, nossa primeira noite de amor, sinto um frio no estomago quando revivo em minha cabeça aquela noite.

Recordo agora o quanto estava nervosa, era totalmente inexperiente, era nosso aniversário de namoro de 2 anos, então decidi que era o momento de te entregar algo que era preciosa para mim, e que jamais havia dado a mais ninguém, meu corpo, por que minha meu coração e minha alma já te pertenciam.

Minha pele queimou feito brasa a cada beijo que sua linda boca desferia por todo meu corpo, cada toque era único, era mágico. Quando você se posicionou sobre mim, e olhou nos meus olhos e perguntou se eu estava com medo, eu respondi que sim, então você me surpreendeu e deu seu sorriso, que era só meu, e seus olhos brilharam como me céu noturno estrelado, e disse que eu não tivesse medo que jamais você faria algo para me machucar, e que você também se sentia nervoso, e que me amava. Olhei então nos seus lindos olhos e disse que confiava em você, e te amava com todo meu coração, nesse momento você me fez mulher, sua mulher e enquanto fazíamos amor eu chorei, mas não por dor, e sim devido ao tamanho dos meus sentimentos por você, que não cabiam nesse coração que batia em meu peito.

E foi nessa mesma noite que você me fez mulher, que vi você se levantar e caminhar até a mesa que tinha no seu quarto abriu uma gaveta, e depois voltar se ajoelhar diante de mim e abriu uma pequena caixa negra como seus olhos, e novamente me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e então eu chorei de novo, te abracei e aceitei se pedido. Naquela noite deixamos nossos corpos demonstrar nossa felicidade, nos amamos a noite inteira.

De verdade não sei o que aconteceu com a gente, e nem por que tudo isso me veio a cabeça, doces lembranças do nosso amor, acho que esse sentimento de que algo vai desabar a qualquer momento me deixou aflita .

Tem 6 anos que estamos casados, tão pouco tempo e já estamos como se não nos conhecêssemos, estranhos que dividem a mesma casa, a mesma cama. Você sai cedo para o trabalho na sua empresa e eu sigo para o hospital, nosso tempo é corrido, e ficamos a maioria dele distantes, e os momentos que temos para ficarmos juntos, simplesmente nos ignoramos, cada um faz as suas coisas, não fazemos nada juntos, como se anulando um ao outro, nossas conversas antes simples e fáceis, se tornaram complexas e difíceis, só conversamos por necessidade, sexo pra gente se tornou algo quase inexistente, o amor não é mais demonstrado, cada um se trancou no seu próprio mundinho e esqueceu do mais importante em um casamento, compartilhar!

Nesse momento me dou conta do que gerou todos esses pensamentos, essas lembranças, simples e exclusivamente...

SAUDADES!

Sim, admito, estou com saudades de você, saudades de me céu noturno se iluminar com estrelas, enquanto você dá o seu sorriso, que é só meu.

Me levanto do sofá e me dirijo ao quanto, entro e percebo que você não está na cama, escuto então o barulho do chuveiro, vou para lá, abro a porta devagar, você não percebe devido o Box e a fumaça da água quente, retiro minha roupa e abro o Box.

Então depois de muito tempo eu te vejo, como eu te vi antes, lindo com seu corpo atlético, com os cabelos tão negros quanto seus olhos molhados, definitivamente você continua tão belo como antes.

Mas o que mais me surpreende é a posição que você se encontra, com a testa encostada na parede enquanto a água corre por seu corpo, então você me percebe e me olha, e nesse momento posso ver em seus olhos o mesmo que reflete nos meus...

SAUDADES!

Então como uma bomba destruindo tudo ao meu redor, percebo que você também pensa em nós, no passado, no presente, na nossa inegável comodidade. E não agüentando mais o silencio, e os sentimentos que me sufocam, eu falo:

- Sinto sua falta, sinto saudades do que éramos!

Você me olha, os seus olhos avaliam todo meu corpo nu, e depois param no meu rosto.

- Por que Hinata? Por que não pode ser como era antes? Tudo mudou, e não sei se consigo me adaptar a essas mudanças, sinto saudades... do seu cheiro, do seu sorriso, do seu corpo, das suas brincadeiras, sinto saudades até que quanto brigava comigo por nada devido seu ciúme, sinto saudade única e exclusivamente de você?

Nesse momento, sinto as legrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

- Sasuke, nada pode ser como era antes!

Vejo que ele se assusta com minhas palavras, e então completo:

-Mas pode ser melhor, se nós tentarmos ser diferentes, por que não suportaria viver sem você, sou irremediavelmente apaixonada por você!

Nesse momento ele agarra minha cintura, e me puxa para debaixo do chuveiro com ele, quando nos nossos corpos de encontram eu dou um gemido baixo, então ele dá o seu sorriso, que é só meu, e eu vejo meu céu noturno ficar estrelado novamente.

Ele me beija com sofreguidão, sua mão, minhas mãos, estão por toda parte, ele para o beijo, nós dois estamos ofegantes, e diz:

- Te amo senhora Uchiha Hinata, com todo meu coração, minha alma e meu corpo!

Ele me beija novamente, me puxa pela cintura e me encosta na parede, automaticamente minhas pernas se enrolam no quadril dele, e de uma só vez ele está dento de mim, nós dois gememos alto com o encontro dos nossos corpos, e nos tornamos um só. Então eu digo, entre gemidos, enquanto ele se movimenta dentro de mim:

-Sei que não podemos voltar ao passado, porém podemos construir um presente e um futuro ainda mais belo.

Eu sei que a vida a não é fácil, mas como um dia eu disse nos meus votos de casamento:

- Eu te amo Sasuke, até o fim, aqui e em quantas vidas mais existirem, meu corpo, minha alma, mente e coração vão buscar você, até o fim!

- Até o fim, minha Hina!


End file.
